LosT
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: When one is lost, they cannot find their way forward. With companions beside them, their chances increase. However... With all three lost, the way gets darker and grimmer with each mistake that is made. LosT: Let World War 3 Begin. Second in the LoNeLY Series.
1. Prologue

_A quick summery of a time not long ago…._

* * *

"Come on, you bloody thing," he exclaimed, stomping his foot, "Why won't you work?"

The Brit opened up his spell book once more, pouting. He gave another sigh.

"One more try," he muttered, "This time, it has to work!"

"Sol supra horizontem…. Adhuc tenebræ evertit calor…. Quod inest in noctis aeternae unumquemvis…. Vocavi te!"

"_W-why did I do that?" _he thought, staring down at the floor, _"I don't even know what that could do…. It didn't even come with any description! It felt like evil incarnate…. I shouldn't have done that!"_

The English man leapt to his feet, throwing his cloak to the floor and storming up out of his basement. He raced to the phone, dialing the number of one of his fellow nations.

"I need to warn them… We don't know what that thing could do!"

* * *

"I called you all here today…. Because I made a mistake."

"A few hours ago," England continued, pushing away from the table and making his way to the blackboard, "I was practicing my magic. The spell was strange, it had no description to what it would do. However, it did come with instructions on how to perform the ritual."

"It is a bit risky to test without concrete evidence on what it would do, da?"

"So, some…. _Thing_ has been unleashed into the world," China said slowly, "and we aren't sure what it could do?"

"All I can say is to be careful," England then said, "we don't know where or what it might be."

* * *

Bright red blood ran down the drain. He watched until all of it was gone, his face expressionless as he reached for the dish cloth, wrapping his hand in it. He then went to one of the cabinets, pulling out bandages and a first aid kit.

"_Was I… Cutting myself the entire time?" _China looked over to the meat on the counter. Indeed, it didn't seem to have been touched by the blade at all.

* * *

He let his hair fall from its ponytail. He stared at his reflection for what seemed like hours.

_They_ had said that they loved his hair. It was soft and felt like the finest of Chinese silks.

_They_ had said that they loved his eyes. The brown eyes were ancient yet still showed slight innocence and girlish features of a young teenage boy.

_They_ had said that they loved _him_. Yet they all left him. One by one, each left. And he didn't know why. Had he done something wrong?

* * *

He wasn't sure why, but as he walked into his room, America felt an unexpected urge.

He began to pick up the dirty clothes from the floor, not entirely conscious on what he was doing, and put them into the laundry bin. Soon, books were placed back onto their shelves in a surprisingly neat and orderly fashion. He made his bed and then took out the vacuum from the closet. When he was done, he stood back and looked at his work.

"Well," he said out loud, "that was really weird."

* * *

Red dribbled down his cheek and hit the counter before him. He simply stared at it before taking a cloth. After he had wetted it with faucet water, America dabbed at his cheek.

The red was immediately absorbed by the cloth, yet the blood just kept on flowing. The nation could feel a slight tug appear at the corner of his lips and he gave his reflection a smile. Once he realized what he was doing, gently poking the sides of the wound so the blood would flow quicker, America's smile disappeared and he began to clean the cut.

* * *

"_W-What if….. Germany doesn't want to be bothered? What if Germany doesn't have time to help me?" _Italy stared at the device on the wall, silently pleading it to help him decide. Then, another thought occurred to him, scaring the Italian even more.

"_What if Germany doesn't _want_ to help me?" _At this, Italy shook his head, backing away from the phone.

"_I'll try to deal with this on my own…"_

* * *

"Holy Rome…." Lightning crashed, yet Italy didn't seem to register it.

"_Holy Rome, why did you go?" _Unconsciously, Italy began to cry.

"He promised! He promised he would come back!"

* * *

"_Why are they happy when I'm so upset," _he asked, _"Why don't I deserve the happiness they have?" _

And then Italy began plotting.

* * *

Many hours later, Spain stumbled in his walk, much to the surprise of Romano. He simply brushed off the comments that the Italian snapped at him, though he knew.

Some of his people had been killed.

* * *

As the nations took bites of the delicious pasta, the first thing they noticed was the taste.

It was much different from what it used to be, throwing many of them off.

Now though, the sauce had a touch of metallic to it. It mixed in well with the pasta, however it didn't taste _right_ in any sense of the word…. They gave Italy their compliments, though they couldn't help but feel slightly nauseous after they were finished eating…..

* * *

"I'm gonna go. I'm really tired all of a sudden…"

"Do you want me to drive you Italy," Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

"Vehehe, I'll be fine," the Italian replied, waving as he left the room, "Grazie for the offer though Germany!"

* * *

"You okay? You left much earlier than you usually would." China tilted his head questioningly. He then nodded to America.

"So did you." The other laughed, though it seemed to have a sharp edge to it.

America followed China to his car and watched as the Asian got in. As he revved the engine, the nation made his way to the driver's window and knocked. China rolled it down and raised an eyebrow.

"You should learn to smile a little more naturally."

He left China with a confused look on his face as he made his way to his own car.

* * *

China flinched, eyes widening and the cup falling from his grip. Glass smashed over the floor, water spilling out.

He raised his hands, staring at them in slight shock as they trembled under his gaze.

"_It was only my imagination," _he thought as he returned to the couch, _"Right?"_

He shouldn't think like this…. Right?

Japan didn't hate him, did he?

* * *

Blood coated the brick walls and the bodies of the thugs surrounded him.

"_W-What…. What did I do?!" _China could feel his insides freezing as he stared at the dead bodies all around him.

"_H-How…?! I-I don't….! T-This is…." _The nation stared down at the ground.

A soft chuckle rose from the darkness, quickly changing into hysterical laughter.

* * *

"Now the only person we're missing is China," China's boss muttered.

"If you want, I can go check up on him," America said.

* * *

"OPEN UP CHINA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Thunder crashed in the distance, lightning lighting up the dark sky as the door creaked open. At this, America took a step back as the lights of the hall flickered, revealing smashed glass all over the wooden floor.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"It wasn't my fault that they left, was it?" China's face buried itself in his hands and the tears began once more. But this time, a pair of large arms wrapped around him and the nation cried harder.

* * *

The syringe was empty. However, the leftovers of the clear liquid were still inside. America sniffed the tip. There was no smell to it so he put it into his pocket before leaving the room to find some sort of computer. Then, he looked up a list of drugs and their smells. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes widened.

"Where did China get opium from?"

* * *

"You idiot," America muttered, holding China's hair out of his face as the nation began to lose his breakfast into the toilet.

"I thought you were getting better!" China gave a weak chuckle and shook his head.

* * *

"How did you find out?"

"I found the syringe in his top drawer." Italy raised an eyebrow.

"A syringe?" America nodded.

"He's been injecting opium into his bloodstream," he explained. The American shook his head.

"I tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen. Whenever I turn my back, he gets another one out and he's high again." Italy's frown deepened.

"Do you know why he's doing it?" Once more America shook his head.

"He wouldn't tell me."

* * *

The three left the world meeting place, all having gained a new ally in each other.

* * *

"_Where_ have you been," the Brit asked once America glanced up, "And what exactly did you do to your hair?" America rolled his eyes.

"I dyed it England," he retorted, "What does it look like I did?"

* * *

"You don't want me to exist?" Alfred's voice had gotten even softer than before, something that scared Italy to pieces.

"You want me gone?" Yao had come back into the room and was looking around in confusion.

"You all really hate me that much?" Alfred shrugged.

"In that case, consider me gone." With that said, he then walked out the door, not once looking back.

* * *

The two were silent, thinking. Then, Feliciano spoke.

"We don't hate you Alfred," he said determinedly.

"We don't hate you," Yao continued, "because you're our friend. And the reason we follow you is because…."

"… Is because that's what friends are for, si?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do now," he laughed, throwing his head back, "Why would you follow a friend who doesn't know what they're doing?"

Yao rolled his eyes.

"Our job isn't to follow _blindly_ aru," Yao then said, "Our job is to pick you up when you fall until you figure out what the hell you're supposed to be doing!"

* * *

"If you can do that, then I hope you'll be able to see that Northern Italy stands with you in whatever battles ahead you might face."

"And _I_ hope you'll be able to see," Yao added, his own grin appearing, "that China won't be far behind aru!"

* * *

"Call all of your citizens back home," the American stated, "Whether it be from vacation or work."

"Why?" Alfred looked over his shoulder at Feliciano, red eyes shining as he smirked crookedly.

"Because Feli! World War 3 is about to begin!"

* * *

_When one is lonely, they can be led to the brink of insanity until the point that they cannot be saved. And by that time, they will wish for a friend's companionship... However, they would never get it._

_When one is lost, they cannot find their way forward. With companions beside them, their chances increase. However….. With all three lost, the way gets darker and grimmer with each mistake that is made. _

_LosT:_

_Let World War 3 begin._

* * *

**Do not own Hetalia. I only own the plotline. **


	2. They Will All Pay

The conference room was filled with quiet chatter, the usually boisterous arguments nonexistent. There were slow movements, everyone careful and afraid of what others might think of their actions. However, it wasn't as bad as the first meeting involving the monster. At least, that's what Yao saw.

The People's Republic of China was calmly sitting in his chair across from the Italian Republic (the Northern half, not the Southern) and he stared down at his clasped hands. They were a pale white and dry, so much so that he had to use moisturizer to stop the bleeding. It wasn't like his economy was getting worse, no, it was just that his drinking of water had decreased by a significant amount. His drinking of tea had decreased as well, which didn't show any side effects to the other nations.

Yao knew though.

Yao knew that they noticed the changes. His mannerisms for one had become rather diverse. One moment he would be sad, another he would be happily hysterical. Then there were those times. Those scary times when he would become devoid of emotion of any kind. It usually happened when he was so annoyed that it got to the point where he just stared at the offender (or offending object) until they (or it) got uncomfortable.

The only ones who didn't were Alfred and Feliciano, America and Northern Italy respectively. Over the months ever since the time Yao had had his first opium withdrawal (he shudders every time he thinks about it), the three had grown close and the other two had gotten used to his constant mood swings. They had also gotten used to the insomnia that came with his addiction. The three of them would usually sit together in the kitchen of whoever's house they were at and eat Feliciano's special pasta (he never did tell them what the special ingredient was, though the two had their suspicions) late into the night. All they did was talk. And their discussions always made Yao smile.

They replaced the discussions that Yao would have with his siblings before they all left him and for that, Yao was grateful. He wasn't entirely alone anymore.

That's why he agreed to Alfred's plans of World Domination (With a capital W and a capital D). He had totally convinced himself that he didn't need his siblings or Russia or any of _them_ anymore. He had Feli and Al, and that was all he wanted.

Yao gave Feliciano a smile when the Italian sent him a questioning look.

"Alright everyone," Germany called, "Get in your seats! This World Conference will now commence!"

"The first order of business," he then said, "global warmi-"

"Why is it that we always start with global warming?" Everyone turned to England. The green-eyed Brit shrugged.

"I mean," he continued, "Why can't we start with a more stranger topic?"

"Like what," France asked.

"Like the fact that America is calling all of his people back home," the English man explained. Yao's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He shared a glance with Feliciano, who was clearly thinking along the same lines as he.

"_So, they finally noticed."_

The others had fallen silent. Many had begun nodding in agreement.

The USA's actions had been a huge uproar, many Americans who were visiting countries all over the world getting onto planes or ships and making their way back to their homeland. Customs was overrun by frantic men and women who wouldn't explain why they were returning. All they would say was that "America told us to." It had most of them worried.

But not Yao. He was sure Feliciano felt the same. The Chinese nation was just glad that Alfred decided to have his people hurry home with such chaos; it covered up both his people's and Feli's people's own departures.

"That is a fair point," Germany mused, leaning back in his chair and tapping his chin.

"What do you think we should do then?" The Brit leaned forwards, looking around at all the others in the room.

"We can't let this continue!"

"'We can't let'? What do you mean by that," Russia asked, "He is his own nation after all."

"I'm saying that we need to stop whatever it is he's doing," England huffed, "If anything, it'll be trouble for the rest of us, I'm sure!"

"What if he isn't actually doing anything?" Both Yao and Feliciano glanced at Canada out of the corner of their eyes. The others simply ignored the nation like usual.

"China, Italy," Germany turned to look at them, "Have you seen America lately?"

"_Yes."_

"No, we haven't," Italy said quietly. At this, England snarled, France placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from standing.

"I really doubt you're telling the truth," he hissed. Yao's eyes flashed and he glared at the younger nation.

"Then what would we tell," the Chinese man asked, his voice practically dripping with malice. Many of the other nations shifted in their seats, clearly uncomfortable.

"Lies," England replied. At this, the others noticed that the atmosphere of the room seemed to get about several degrees colder. Yao's glare intensified, his hands balling into fists as he stared at the Brit. Feliciano frowned, leaning back into his chair. The Chinese nation slowly stood from his seat, resting his hands on the table in front of him as he peered over to the English man.

"You accuse us of lying," Yao asked, voice deathly quiet.

"I wouldn't be surprised," England replied, glaring, "You two and America have gotten rather close, after all."

"If I lied," Yao whispered, "Then I have every right to. Just like you lied to me." He sat back down in his chair, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Expect any English citizens in China to be sent back home," he hissed, "I can't tolerate my country to be contaminated by your _swine_ anymore."

"You can't do that," England snarled.

"I can, and I will aru," Yao replied, his voice raising. Germany let out a cough and both nations looked over to him.

"Let's get back on topic, please." With that said, the German ignored the glares that were piercing into his skull as he turned to Canada and Mexico.

"Have either of you seen America?"

"The last time I saw him was several months ago, before he stopped appearing in society," Mexico said. Canada nodded in agreement.

"He came and apologized to us," the Canadian explained. At this, France raised an eyebrow.

"Apologize for what?" The usually ignored nation blushed, grip on Kumajiro tightening.

"For how he yelled at Canada," Mexico replied, "and for 'anything else that I did wrong '." At this, England snorted.

"I bet China and Italy know why," he muttered. Yao let out a feral snarl, standing from his chair. Feliciano sent the Chinese man a look before turning to England.

"You better watch yourself England," he said, "You're walking on rather fragile ground there." The Brit whipped over to look at the Italian.

"Now am I," the English man asked, "I don't suppose you would tell me how light to tread? But of course, you wouldn't know, now would you? Useless Italy!" Germany and France leapt out of their chair.

"That's far enough England," Germany yelled.

"Of course you would defend him," England rolled his eyes, "You always do!"

"_This has gone far enough!" _Yao quickly jumped onto the table and leapt at the Brit, knocking him out of his chair. The Chinese then proceeded to punch him, his fists moving rapidly and in quick succession. England had begun to fight back, landing a few good punches but still couldn't throw off the smaller man.

One after another, nation after nation, stood from their chairs. Germany, France, and Feliciano ran over and pried the Asian off the Brit with great effort. Feliciano dragged Yao off to the side as Germany and France struggled to hold England from going after the nation of China.

"LET GO OF ME," the Brit yelled, "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, Feliciano was gripping Yao by the shoulders.

"Yao, calm down," he said quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! No way! He called you useless," Yao ranted, "You're not useless, Feli! I won't stand having them insult you like this anymore!"

"It's okay," Feliciano replied. He smiled at the older nation.

"It's okay because they'll pay. They will all pay." At this, Yao slowly calmed down. A crazy grin appeared on his face and he gave a nod. Feliciano was glad that he had positioned them so that his friend was facing away from the others.

"Yeah…. Yeah they will, won't they aru?" The two shared a quiet chuckle.


	3. Debt

All the nations returned to their seats, wary of Yao as he sat down appearing much happier than before. Feliciano asked Mongolia, who sat on Yao's left (with Russia on his right and Belarus next to him), if he could take his seat. The nation was quick to agree, glad that he could put a bit of distance away from China, Russia, and Belarus. It was a win/win situation and the others knew that by having Feliciano sitting beside Yao, they had more control so that the earlier incident didn't ever occur again.

"Now that that is sorted out…." Germany shot a glare at both England and Yao.

"England, apologize to Italy." The Brit mumbled out an apology, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, frustrated. Germany then looked at Yao.

"China, please apologize to England." The nation scoffed and did so reluctantly upon noticing Feliciano's own glare.

"Good," Germany ran a hand through his hair, sighing and straightening his papers, "We can get back on topic then?" Once everyone else nodded, Germany gave a cough and turned to Canada and Mexico.

"I know you two haven't spoken to America for a few months now," he began, "But have you seen any sign of activity?" The two North American countries exchanged a glance before turning back to Germany.

"Aside from the movement of his people returning home," Mexico said, "I haven't seen anything of importance."

"The borders between Canada and the States have closed down," the Canadian added, "my people are a bit concerned since Christmas is coming up and they need to do their shopping."

"It seems like the only people who are allowed into the country would be the Americans who are returning," France pointed out, "And once they go in, none are allowed to go out again."

"That is not entirely true," Japan said. Once everyone's attention was on him, the nation pulled a briefcase from under the table and put it in front of him while explaining.

"America's boss requested a meeting with myself and my own boss," he said, "The people who came with the president brought this with them, telling us that America wanted us to have it."

"Was America there," Germany asked. Japan shook his head.

"The representatives wouldn't explain where he was either and they left Japan quickly the next day. That's when we decided to open the case." The nation clicked open the briefcase under all of their incredulous stares and turned it so that they could see what was inside. What they saw shocked them to pieces.

The case was filled to the brim with yen, the currency that was used by many of the Asian nations.

"America paid back the debt he owed Japan," the nation explained, gesturing to the money, "In fact, he _overpaid_. And then he sent back all Japanese citizens within the US and shut down all of our companies stationed there." This surprised every nation in the room, with the exception of Feliciano and Yao. Alfred was known for paying back debts slowly and in small amounts each time. It was also fairly common knowledge that the money America owed Japan was enough to make even the richest human on Earth cry in despair. To suddenly pay off an entire loan like this was unheard of.

Feliciano concealed the smirk that appeared on his face with a hand.

Alfred never liked any of the debts he had and he never had the time to pay back most of them. However, with Yao and Feliciano's help, they managed to procure enough money to pay back just about _every single nation_ that Alfred, and in turn America, owed. The first ones to receive their payments were of course China and Italy (since him and Romano had been reunited not so long ago), since they were the ones who found the money in the first place.

There was plenty of cash to spare to pay off several of the other countries on America's back completely, and then enough left over to make a huge dent in several others, something that would help the young nation immensely. Who knew that having some new friends in the underground could prove so useful!

South Korea let out a low whistle, basically summing up the entire situation.

"H-How much money did he owe Japan," Prussia asked, eyes wide.

"As of September 2013? $1.1 trillion," Japan answered, shaking his head, "I have no idea how he did it!" At this revelation, every nation in the room blanched. That was a lot of money. A common thought in just about everyone was 'how had America paid off so much money?' At this point, Yao tapped his chin.

"Strange aru," he murmured, "But he also paid off his debt to China and sent my people home as well."

"How much money did he owe you," France asked, slightly afraid of what he might hear. China was after all the most connected of all the nations, creating items and toys for all over the world. Yao shrugged.

"The $1.3 trillion he owed me," the nation replied, "was paid off completely just a few weeks ago aru."

At this, the nations who America didn't owe as much money to made uncomprehending noises.

"I received a visit from America's people as well the other day," Brazil said, "and they gave me a briefcase like that one as well."

"How much money did he owe Brazil?" The nation in question shrugged.

"$249.2 billion," he replied, "A rather large drop from the debt he owed Japan and China, but the most out of everyone else here."

"Vehehe," Feliciano chuckled, "The debt to Italy has also been paid off; $28.8 billion."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me," Romano demanded, leaping out from his chair. Feliciano flinched back, raising his hands.

"You didn't ask!"

The noise in the room became an uproar as many nations began arguing on who would be paid off next. With China and Italy off the list, as well as Japan and Brazil, the most likely would be Taiwan, since she had the next highest debt. Another possibility was Russia, because who wouldn't want to get rid of any debt owed there? Canada and Mexico were also mentioned since they lived the closest to America.

Germany raised his voice to get the meeting back in order, however, none would listen. It all became silent when the sound of ringing was heard. The noise came from the large T.V. which was used for international calls to nations who couldn't make it to the meeting. There was only one missing from their circle.

The only one missing was America.

* * *

**A/N: I took a look at the statistics of who America owes money to, and God damn! Take a look:**

**#10: Hong Kong with $126.5 billion**

**#9: Russia with $140.5 billion**

**#8: Luxembourg with $141.1 billion**

**#7: United Kingdom with $158.3 billion**

**#6: Belgium with $172.5 billion**

**#5: Switzerland with $177.2 billion**

**#4: Taiwan with $185.9 billion**

**#3: Brazil with $249.2 billion**

**#2: Japan with $1.1 trillion**

**#1: China with $1.3 trillion**

**Mind you, this is also just the top ten. This is also only all the foreign investors; the Americans owe the most money to themselves. So yeah, that's in all actuality a lot of fucking money. **


	4. Unknown Actions of the Future

Every nation stared in silence at the T.V. monitor as it beeped. The tension in the air seemed to grow even more as everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Germany pulled out the remote that had been hidden in his desk slowly. Aiming it at the screen, he pressed the answer button.

The T.V. screen lit up, showing only a straight glowing line. Yao felt a grin start to come onto his face, yet he hid it with his long sleeves. As Alfred's voice spoke, the line spiked.

"It's about time you picked up," the American said. The Chinese man could practically see his friend's eyes rolling in exasperation. Beside him, the nation noted how Feliciano also had to hide a grin.

"America," Germany greeted, "Is there something you needed?"

"Not really," Alfred replied, "I actually just wanted to speak to England." Looking over his shoulder, Germany saw England gritting his teeth.

"What is it you want, you bloody wanker?" The sound of Alfred's chuckling could be heard from the other end of the line.

"How are you doing England," the American asked, "Feeling good today?" England's eyes narrowed.

"Why should you care?" The chuckling ceased.

"Do you want me to care? I can stop, you know."

"Where the bloody hell are you," England exploded, standing from his chair.

"That is none of your business," Alfred replied. His attention seemed to then divert to some of the others. Both Yao and Feliciano knew that Alfred could see all of them, even if they couldn't see him. It bothered Yao that he couldn't tell who Alfred was looking at, and he was sure it also bothered his Italian friend.

"So Japan," America drawled, "Was the payment enough?" The Japanese man jumped ever so slightly.

"H-Hai America," he replied shakily, "In fact, it was more than enough."

"Good." Once more, Alfred fell silent.

"S-So…," France began, "I heard that Japan wasn't the only one whose debts you paid off."

"Did you now," the American asked. Yao could tell the nation was smirking.

"I'll have you know that the payment of $54.5 billion we owe you will be shipped over as soon as possible." At this, France's mouth gapped open. How could he react so calmly about it?

"What is it you want America," Germany asked warily.

"Oh~? Straight forwards as always I see~." The sound of tapping could be heard as the American tapped his chin.

"There's nothing in particular I want," he replied, "I'm just here to let you all know that there will be someone coming over to your countries with all the payments over the next couple of days."

The nations blanched.

"I'll be giving England the payment for his brother Ireland," Alfred continued, "I hope he finds the correct amount of $111.3 billion in there; Maybe a bit extra.

"I'll also be opening the borders for a few days so that the representatives can get the payments to you and Mexico, okay Canada? The Canadians can come over and do their Christmas shopping, but then they'll have to hurry back.

"And Russia? I know that there'll be a bit extra in your own case, I checked it myself. Consider that an apology for what happened during the Cold War." Then, before he logged off, Alfred addressed Yao.

"Oh yeah, and China?" The nation tilted his head.

"Yes aru?"

"Happy birthday. Your present should show up on the news pretty soon." The screen clicked off.

Yao sat there for a few minutes just staring at the T.V. along with the others. Then, he dissolved into a fit of giggles. Feliciano patted him on the back. He had wished the older nation a happy birthday before the meeting started when he picked him up. A wrapped stuffed bunny was the present the Asian got, and he had added it to his collections of animals.

"I completely forgot it was Teacher's birthday, da-ze," South Korea exclaimed, "Happy birthday Teacher!" Many of the other nations also gave their eldest among them their best wishes. Yao smiled brightly, though he was slightly disappointed that Japan hadn't been one of them. Feliciano noticed how this affected him, so the Italian gave him a quick hug before the nations returned their attention to Germany.

Inwardly, Yao grinned madly.

The gift that Alfred had planned would make him a very happy nation indeed. It was a shame that he couldn't show that he had enjoyed it right away.

* * *

_The three sat at the dinner table at Alfred's house, calmly eating the pasta that Feliciano had made._

"_You know," Alfred then said between mouthfuls, "I have to ask. What do you want for your birthday Yao?" The Chinese man looked up at him before shrugging._

"_I don't know aru," he replied. Feliciano pouted._

"_Oh come on Yao," the Italian exclaimed, "There's got to be something you want!"_

_Yao remained silent, thinking._

"_Well….." He leaned across the table and whispered to them. The grins that blossomed over their faces were wild and crazy. They began laughing._

"_Come on you two aru," Yao blushed, "Stop laughing!"_

"_I'll be sure to make your wish come true," Alfred declared, the old America showing through. The others laughed at the display before Yao stopped._

"_Are you sure you're okay with it?" The two calmed down, staring at him. Alfred gave a small smile, placing a hand onto Yao's shoulder._

"_Don't you worry Yao," he said, "I'll be fine. And besides, I got you and Feli here to help me."_

"_If you want," Feliciano spoke up, "I could do it. Show England that he shouldn't mess with Italy Veneziano." Alfred looked over at the Italian. He could tell that his friend was actually nervous about doing it. So, he shook his head._

"_No, it's alright," Alfred said, "Besides, I need to show the Brit that he can't control me. And you doing it would give you away."_

"_It would be expected of you to do such a thing," Yao said quietly._

"_Exactly," Alfred replied._

"_Ve, okay," Feliciano sighed. His old catchphrase shone through, making the two smile. _

"_I'll be fine," Alfred said, "You two just need to show them that you weren't involved in any way. Get alibies, like in the movies!"_

"_You mean the movies with your heroes," Yao teased. Feliciano giggled as Alfred gave mock frown._

"_Hey, my heroes are awesome!"_

"_Vehehe, that's because you're one too!" _

_The three continued to banter with each other late into the night._

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? Damn….. Well, I guess it'll make up for the lack of progress over the week. **


	5. 1st Act of War

Feliciano grinned from the couch as he watched Yao eagerly rip open his Christmas presents. The two were at France's house for the Christmas break. However, they weren't the only ones. Russia and Canada were in the kitchen, keeping an eye on England as the Brit 'cooked'. They couldn't exactly stop the nation, but at least the two could warn everyone. Japan was playing on the Wii with Prussia and Germany, the younger of the two brothers very confused as to what to do. No one was sure where the host himself was, though Feliciano assumed that he was somewhere on one of the floors above.

There were several reasons why Yao and the Italian decided to come over to France's mansion.

The first was that it had gotten really quiet without Alfred around. He was usually the source of their entertainment. It was truly a shame that the three's first Christmas together would be without him. The second reason was because of their American friend's warning. He was going to begin _Operation: Drop_ that very evening and the two needed an alibi so that they wouldn't be blamed as accomplices. The thing is, is that _OP: D_ required stealth. Feliciano wanted to prove that he could do it. Both Yao and Alfred encouraged him to try as hard as he could, so he would make them proud.

"Feli," Yao called, shaking the Angry Birds plush doll he got, "Look aru!" Feliciano laughed, moving from the couch to sit down on the floor beside his friend.

"Vehehe, it's really cute," he cooed, poking the giant beak. Yao grinned widely, hugging the toy to his chest.

Feliciano knew that Alfred had planned to give Yao his Christmas gift (the plush doll) and his birthday gift (_Op: D_) at the same time. Yao knew this as well however, he hadn't been expecting a gift for the holidays. The Italian was glad to prove his friend wrong.

"Look what I found~!" Everyone in the living room looked up as France sashayed in, a fluffy blue scarf around his neck. As the French man began strutting around the room, the nations began to laugh. Feliciano and Yao both cracked strained smiles.

The two felt slightly guilty for what they were about to do. But it had to be done.

As the French nation started jabbering on about how the scarf's style was out of season (yet it was clear he loved it since he still had it), Feliciano took a look at the grandfather clock beside the fireplace.

_11:30 pm_

Still half an hour to go. Feliciano turned back to Yao. The Chinese man's eyes had taken on a glazed over expression, staring at France blankly, muscles tensing. The Italian quickly pulled up his friend from the floor, the Angry Birds plushy falling down. He hurried out of the room, taking his friend with him. He led Yao up the stairs and into the first door he could find with a lock.

He sat the Chinese nation on the bed and quickly reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. Pulling out a syringe, Feliciano rolled up the sleeve and turned Yao's wrist so that his hand was upright. He closed his eyes, averting them from the scars and pushed the tip slowly into the nation's skin.

Once he had given his friend the opium, Feliciano watched as Yao's muscles relaxed and the glazed look disappeared.

"_Xiè xiè_ Feli," the Chinese man sighed, rubbing his arm where the needle was injected.

"This really needs to stop," he replied, hand falling onto Yao's shoulder. The nation looked down at his lap and folded his hands.

"We can get you help Yao," Feliciano continued, sitting on the bed beside the older nation. He grabbed his friend's other shoulder and turned so that they were looking at each other directly.

"I-I don't know if you can…." The Italian brought a hand and lifted Yao's chin. Feliciano's near lilac eyes met Yao's reddish brown eyes. Before, the two's eyes were a golden honey brown (Feli's) and a chocolate brown (Yao's). Alfred's eyes had also changed; sky blue to a piercing red. The three had started noticing the changes several weeks after Alfred walked out of the meeting. They found it strange, yet no matter what they tried, it would go away. So, Feliciano and Yao had taken to wearing coloured contacts to hide the change. They both considered Alfred lucky.

Today though, the two decided to just screw the lenses and left for France's house without them. When asked, they said that they were testing out some exotic coloured contacts that China had begun producing. The others didn't question it.

"We won't know until we try," Feliciano replied. His free hand grabbed onto both of Yao's and squeezed lightly.

"I…. I-I... I-"

The two were interrupted by the sound of a pain-filled cry. They rushed down the stairs towards the noise. All the other nations hurried into the kitchen and they followed.

England was kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest. Russia and Canada helped him to a chair and the Brit slumped down onto it. Feliciano looked at the clock.

_12:00 am_

Behind everyone, none could see the Italian's triumphant smirk. None could hear Yao's crazed, yet half-concealed giggle.

Finally, their plans could be started.


	6. Operation Drop Aftermath

He couldn't believe it worked.

He really couldn't believe it worked.

Yao let out a crazed and relieved laugh, leaning against the back of his bedroom door. Feliciano had dropped him home early after England's apparent 'heart attack'. However, it would have made more sense if it was just a splitting headache. They got a call from Alfred when they were on the way to the Chinese man's house in the car.

The British cities of Newcastle Upon Tyne, Sunderland, Durham, York, Lancaster, Carlisle, and Manchester had been bombed by American fighter planes. Just thinking about it made Yao burst into another fit of hysterical giggles.

The seven cities were all closer to the Scottish border, nowhere near England's 'heart', London. As of the census at the beginning of the year, that would make the total amount of deaths at approximately 1 million, 597 thousand, 135 people. Not including animals, of course. Yao would normally be disturbed by such high numbers however, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to care.

"_This is Opium we're talking about," _he thought to himself, _"He took Hong Kong away from me."_

Yao gave another grin to himself. He then hurried up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Feliciano pulled into his driveway with a satisfied smirk set on his lips. Getting out of the car, the Italian took his time making his way to the front door. He put the key into the lock. However, before turning it, the nation began to type out a complicated set of numbers on the keypad beside it. Then, he looked into the eye scanner that popped out of the wall. After that, he scanned his hand print. Finally, he turned the key and let himself into the house.

He had it all installed just the week before. If anyone who wasn't registered on his list of friends or allies were to try to get in, they would find themselves, a) obliterated if they were human or b) without an appendage if they were a nation. The Italian considered it quite neat.

Feliciano was quite happy that their first mission was a success. Watching England keel over like that had been the best highlight of his day. He knew it certainly made Yao's. The Italian frowned at the thought of his friend.

As much as he wanted to help him, Feliciano just couldn't get the Asian to talk about what was bothering him. Alfred hadn't had much luck on his end either. He truly was at a loss at what to do.

Shaking his head, Feliciano sighed and hurried up to his bedroom. The next day would surely be hectic and he needed his rest.

* * *

The nation ran a hand through his brown hair, sighing. An elated grin was on his face after the pilot left his office. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. His secretary came into the room with a cup of coffee, which he thanked her for. Then, he pulled out his laptop as she left.

Alfred turned on his computer, idly sipping the hot beverage as he waited for it to load.

He had to admit, he thought that he had done a pretty good job. Checking the news, Alfred smirked as he read the reports. 1,597,135 people dead? None injured? The sight of American fighter planes flying in and bombing without clearance? Check, check, and check.

The American grinned, leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee.

Now the only thing left to do is wait for the next World Meeting to make his move…..

* * *

**Dramatic Purpose of this Chapter: To provide information and to advance the plot. I'm sorry, we just finished Macbeth in English class and for that we had to list each of the dramatic purposes of each scene. If you guys want, I can keep doing this kind of thing for future chapters. **

**Speaking of which, I'm really sorry that this one is so short. **


	7. No Choice Any Longer

The nation stared at himself in the shattered mirror, the leftover broken glass in the wooden frame only showing half of his face. Yao lifted the pair of scissors to his ponytail and sliced. The ribbon that held the silky threads fell onto the floor in two pieces, the hair that he had just cut falling beside it not a second later. The Chinese's man stared at what remained of his precious hair with narrowed eyes.

He turned away, placing the scissors onto the top of the vanity and pulled on a short-sleeved mandarin shirt. Over top, the nation put on a black hoodie and grabbed a pair of yoga pants from his drawer. Like the hoodie, the pants were black. Then, he slipped on white sneakers. After tying the laces, the nation stood up straight and examined himself in the shattered mirror. The nation frowned and begun searching around the messy room. Upon finding a black hat with a red gem over the bridge, he put it on and turned back to the mirror.

Yao gave his reflection a satisfied smirk. Then, after straightening his sweater, he left the bedroom. For a brief moment, the personification of China's eyes flashed a glowing, bloody red.

* * *

"I didn't need it anymore."

Yao turned away from the questioning England and France and made his way towards his seat, ignoring all of the stares he received.

"What does that mean?" France pulled England away before a repeat of the last meeting occurred. Japan's jaw was slightly agape as he watched. Yao simply stared back blankly, unblinkingly. The younger nation turned away first.

Yao's expressionless eyes scanned the room for any sign of his Italian friend. Not seeing him, the nation felt the tip of his lip twitch. He quickly squashed the urge to smile when Germany called the World to order.

* * *

"So," Feliciano began, lilac eyes following Alfred's movements, "It's time to start?"

The American nodded, grinning. Feliciano adjusted his purple feathered cap, matching the grin with one of his own. He wore a beige military jacket, with its accompanying dark belt, and black dress shirt with a matching tie. His pants the same as his WW2 uniform however they were also a beige colour instead of blue. He wore a pair of tall dark brown boots. What Alfred liked most about the outfit was the pin he had attached to his tie; a black cross with white trim. The American could vaguely recall Germany and Prussia wearing the same kind of pin during WW2.

"Vehehe," the Italian chuckled, "This should be fun."

* * *

Japan watched his older brother carefully out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't the only one though. Many of the others were also doing the same, Vietnam, Taiwan, and Korea being some of the few who he noticed. Each of China's siblings were more than slightly concerned.

One day when Korea had asked why he wore his hair long, China had smiled and said that it was a large part of his culture. Lately, the tradition of long hair in China was dying out, so the elder wore it so to keep it alive in some way. For him to cut it after centuries of growing it out and keeping it that way gave Japan an uneasy feeling.

* * *

The T.V. began to beep, drawing everyone's attention away from the meeting. Germany pulled out the remote after a moment and pressed the answer button. Much like with America's call, the screen lit up. However, this time the screen split into two. On one side was America. On the other was Italy.

"Hello nations of the world," the American said, giving a grin. From what they could see, their fellow nation appeared to be sitting in a dark room. There was a door behind him opened only a crack, letting light beam into the room and reflecting off the sunglasses on his head. The dye in his hair didn't seem to have faded from its dark brown colour and his eyes had seemed to have taken on a strange red glow. Italy on the other hand was sitting in a lit room. The walls were blank. What shocked everyone was that the nation's eyes were lilac instead of the original warm honey brown.

"America, Italy," Germany greeted, inclining his head warily, "How nice of you to call."

"Indeed."

"While you're here," the nation continued, "Could you perhaps give us a reason as to why you bombed England?" The mentioned nation sent a glare at his old colony. At this, America smirked.

"Do I really need a reason? He's insufferable and annoying and can't cook for his life. I'm pretty sure that just about everyone else in that room can think of at least _one_ time they wanted to do the same." England gritted his teeth, his glare worsening.

"Well," he snapped, "I don't appreciate nuclear warheads dropping down onto my people!"

"I doubt anyone does," Italy muttered. England glare turned to the nation.

"And where are you?"

"Nowhere of your concern," the Italian replied, waving off the question with a flick of his wrist.

"And why the bloody hell not?!" France placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder to stop him from shooting to his feet. Instead, England continued without noticing.

"My boss is absolutely furious. She demands to know exactly what the hell you two are up to!"

"Who says we're up to anything," America asked, amused.

"The two of you, along with China, have been spending _way_ too much time around each other," England replied, "you think we wouldn't notice?"

"I believe what Angle-terre is trying to say," France said slowly, "is that he wishes to know your motives for bombing his most northern cities." America smirked.

"I guess I can give him that. You see, there was something that we wanted to talk to you about." Everyone in the room stiffened.

"And what would that be," Germany asked slowly. Some flinched as Italy began snickering.

"There has been something on our minds lately," the Italian said, "And it doesn't make us very happy."

"It doesn't make either of us happy," America continued, "Because of a few events that took place no more than a year ago. You see, I don't appreciate being degraded by the likes of _you_…"

"And I'm _not_ useless." The glare that appeared on Italy's face made everyone shudder.

"Plus, England is always in our faces about things that aren't his business… So we decided that it was time for a little pay back." Nations all over the room were standing up from their chairs, listening in shock as Italy continued.

"If you don't want any of your own countries attacked," the Italian was saying, "then each of you will pay us a sum of $6 million."

"Not only that," America added, "the Italian Republic would also need to receive acceptable portions of France, Austria, and Hungary to claim as his own." The mentioned nations felt a rush of surprise run through them.

"Try to be reasonable," Austria exclaimed. Italy shook his head, chuckling.

"That's the deal Austria," he grinned, "Take it or leave it."

"In that case, we refuse," Hungary stated. At this, a flicker of dissatisfaction crossed the Italian's face before it disappeared.

"Oh come now Hungary," the nation cooed, batting his eyelashes, "It's only a small thing to ask." Hungary frowned, turning and looking away. Italy's puppy face turned into one of disgust, something that scared many of the others.

"It seems we've reached an impasse," America observed, tapping his chin.

"Very well," he then sighed, "I suppose we have no choice any longer."

With that, the screen clicked off, both nations disconnecting.

* * *

Yao made his way out of the building towards his car, struggling to hide his laughter. The two sure put on a show!

"China!" The nation stopped, fixing a frown on his face as he turned around. Russia was making his way over to his neighbouring nation, one of his serene smiles in place. Yao nodded to the larger man and the two walked side by side.

Inwardly, Yao was snarling.


	8. A New World Where You Don't Exist

Yao was annoyed.

After that day that Alfred and Feliciano called to inform the world about their first plans, the others have been keeping a closer eye on the eldest nation. In another way of speaking, Russia.

Ever since he drove home that day, Yao would always get that prickling feeling that he was being watched. More often than not, Russia would _just so happen_ to be at the same place that he was and would tag along. The nation did this wherever Yao went and quite frankly, he was getting tired of it.

Yao had to do many things ever since he realized this. For one, he had to wear his contacts while in his own home. Sometimes, Russia would randomly knock on the door for the silliest of things, such as if he had seen the beautiful flowers outside. Another thing was that he had to clean up the house. When he had broken all the mirrors, Alfred had helped him clean up. However, Yao had been rather lazy for the last couple months and a new mess had started to take over. The last thing was his opium.

Yao couldn't take his opium with Russia always watching him. He was certain that if the large nation caught him, he would continue to watch before blackmailing him. Or he would tell England, France, and the others at the next world meeting. Yao couldn't afford to have his addiction found out that way, so he hid the syringes in a secret compartment under the floorboards just outside his bedroom.

And as the time passed, Yao was getting more and more irritated. Add to that the withdrawal from his opium and now you've got yourself a rather pissed off nation.

* * *

Yao gave a rather violent cough, his body hunching over in his chair. Many of the other nations were watching him in concern as this played out. The nation had on a surgical mask that covered his nose and mouth to avoid spreading his germs to his fellows. Inwardly, Yao was cursing just about everyone he knew for stopping him from taking his opium, even if it was only a small amount of involvement. And that was a lot of people.

"China-san, are you alright," Japan asked. The nation looked over with narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine Japan," Yao said harshly, "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure Teacher," Korea asked, "That sounded _pretty_ nasty da-ze."

Yao turned away without answering, an angered scowl on his face. He ignored the concerned comments that many were asking him. He stood from his chair and was about to leave the room when someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he snapped. Yao spun around, grabbing the person's hand and flipping them onto the floor in front of him.

He gave a rather snake-like hiss at poor Prussia who was wincing on the marble floor before letting go and looked at all the shocked nations.

"I've had about enough of all your bullshit," Yao snarled. Then, he sharply turned on his heel and left. He vaguely heard the sound of England's voice ordering Russia, Mongolia, and Japan to follow him. When he heard the three sets of footsteps, the nation picked up his pace, holding his hat in place at the top of his head. The contacts dissolved when he ran out into the rain, his eyes now glowing a bright, bloody red. Yao ignored the calls from behind as he hopped into his car and started the engine.

Let the race begin.

* * *

Yao swerved in between the many cars on the highway, not looking back. He knew that the three nations were in pursuit. Judging by the sounds he heard, the other three each had taken their own cars. Yao suddenly smirked.

"_Alfred would kill to be here," _he thought, _"It's just like in his race car movies!" _

Then a thought came to him and Yao grinned wildly.

He picked up his cell phone and dialled.

* * *

Yao's eyes narrowed as the side of his car was pushed against the rail of the cliff. Russia was mercilessly trying to get him to stop, the large van grinding against the smaller car. Behind them, Japan and Mongolia were yelling at the Russian to stop. He couldn't hear them. Time seemed to freeze as the rail broke.

Russia's eyes widened in shock as the car began to topple over the edge. To Yao, time slowed down. He could see the sea's crashing waves below. Thinking fast, Yao open the window on the side of the cliff and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"China," Russia yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Yao ignored him and climbed out of the window and onto the roof. The car tilted over the edge as the Chinese man took a running leap. Mongolia and Japan watched as the car fell over and Yao grabbed onto the top of Russia's van and pulled himself up. The nation held onto the wet surface as tightly as he could as the van came to a halt.

Yao slipped off and landed on his feet as Russia, Japan and Mongolia all got out of their vehicles. The man hurried over to the edge and looked out to the sea, watching his car sink under the waves. He whipped back around, red eyes glaring.

"That was my favourite car aru," he shouted, "Look what you did to it!" His eyes shocked them and they took a step back.

"I said that I was enough of this bullshit," Yao continued, "And yet you still decided to follow me!"

"We're worried about you," Mongolia countered, "All of us."

"I highly doubt that," Yao spit. The four stood in the rain, their clothes becoming soaked. Finally, Japan spoke up.

"China-san?" When the nation narrowed his eyes, the Japanese man decided to try a different tactic.

"Yao-nii," he asked, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong aru," Yao replied, tilting his head, "No, I'm alright. Nothing is wrong….," he shook his head, "Nothing is wrong…. Nothing, nothing is wrong at all aru…."

"Are you sure?" Japan's brows furrowed in concern.

Yao frowned and looked at his feet. Silence was the only sound besides the rain. Then, the sound of chuckling made its way to their ears and they took another step back when the nation flew into a bout of hysterical laughter. His head lifted itself to the sky and his laughter scared them.

"Are you alright aru," Yao questioned, giggling, "Is something wrong aru? Are you sure aru? Are you sure aru?!" His laughter slowly died down, replaced by the occasional chuckle.

"Am I alright aru? I don't know~! Do I seem alright to you Japan?"

The three could only stand and stare, their mouths gapping open as Yao began laughing once more.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The nations whipped around to the cliff and looked up. Standing above them was Alfred and Feliciano, the two nations bearing equivalent insane grins.

"It's about time~! You were taking forever aru," Yao whined.

"You called them here," Russia asked, "Why?"

"Because," Yao smirked, pulling out a large butcher knife from his back pocket, much to the shock of the nations, "I wanted to get in on the action!"

"Action," Japan asked.

"Why si, Japan," Feliciano said, "We're making a movie! We're making a new world!"

"Ne-"

Alfred pulled out a baseball bat. However, upon closer inspection, the three noticed that it had nails stuck in it near the top. Feliciano then pulled out several throwing knives.

"Yes," Alfred said, "A new world. A world where you all don't exist."

Russia pulled out his tap pipe, violet eyes narrowing. Japan frowned but slid into a karate stance beside Mongolia. Their enemies all grinned more widely.

Then, they attacked.

* * *

**My laptop is being **_**such**_** a bitch….. **


	9. Blood in the Rain

Japan dodged the sharp blade of China's glistening knife, the Chinese man grinning madly as he attacked once and the twice. Further away were Mongolia and America. Mongolia was quick and also dodged the spiked bat. However, Japan couldn't help but notice the blood that flowed from his arm also decorated the bat. Even further away was Italy and Russia. The Italian was blocking Russia's pipe before lashing out with his own attack.

Japan ducked the knife, grabbing onto his old mentor's arm and throwing him over his head. China skidded across the wet pavement before standing up once more with a snarl. His hat had fallen onto the ground in a puddle of water. The nation didn't bother grabbing it, simply rushed him and Japan prepared to block. However, China slide past and struck out with the blade.

Japan let out a pained cry and a hand made its way to his side. China grinned, raising the knife above his head. Japan grabbed onto his wrist, the blade hovering right over his face and gritted his teeth. China let out a kick, knocking his younger brother onto his back and leapt on him. Once more Japan grabbed China's wrist and the two struggled there on the wet road.

"Why are you doing this?" China snarled, pushing harder.

"Why?! Why aru?! Several reasons actually!" Japan threw China off and the two stood back up, breathing heavily. China's blood red eyes flashed and glowed in the dark of the rain.

"But the main one? I'm correcting a mistake I had made a long time ago!" He rushed at Japan again.

"What do you mean?" Japan blocked the knife with his arm. Red dripped down onto the road and he backed up.

"I should have left you there in that forest to die!"

Japan's eyes widened and he gapped. He didn't even register anything, not moving out of the way of the knife flying towards him.

* * *

Mongolia ducked the bloody bat, rushing forwards with a clenched fist. Smirking, America grabbed it and twisted. Mongolia cried out, dropping to his knees. America kicked the nation down onto the pavement and raised the bat.

Mongolia rolled out of the way, scrambling to his feet. He dodged the bat again, kicking America hard in the shins. The nation fell, wincing. Mongolia backed up, clenching his hands into fists once more. Peering around out of the corner of his eye, his gaze widened as he saw Japan fall down. The nation breathed heavily, hands twitching and his eyes glazed over. China's butcher's knife was stuck in his forehead. Blood came from the wound and onto the pavement he was now lying on.

"Japan!"

"You should be more worried about yourself." Mongolia turned back and couldn't dodge the bloody bat. Black overtook his vision.

* * *

Italy chuckled as Russia swing his pipe again. Once more, Italy blocked.

"You're surprisingly very skillful Italy," Russia commented. The Italian smirked, jumping back and begun flinging knife after knife at him. Russia weaved and dodged as he made his way towards his enemy.

"Vehehe," Italy ducked the swing, "I've always wanted to do this."

"Why don't you run?" Russia's eyes narrowed.

"What purpose would that serve? Nothing would get done!" Italy pressed forward, his knives moving like lightning. Russia struggled to dodge each of them. He had to admit that Italy was smart using his speed and agility to his advantage. Russia only had his strength, which he put into each swing of his pipe.

* * *

The rain fell all around them, blocking out Mongolia's cries as America beat him with the nail bat. Blood splattered all over the road. Russia couldn't hear over the thunder. Russia couldn't see through the rain.

* * *

The rain fell all around them, blocking out the strained sighs of Japan's when China pulled the knife out of his forehead and proceeded to stab repeatedly. Blood splattered all over the road. Russia couldn't hear over the thunder. Russia couldn't see through the rain.

* * *

"All your allies have fallen," Italy commented. Russia noticed the nation's lilac eyes.

"Give up." Mother Russia frowned before beginning to attack again. It wasn't possible. Japan and Mongolia were strong. They would go down so easily.

"Never." Italy blocked the blow, smirk widening. He jumped out of the way of the next attack. Russia felt a pain in his back and he stumbled forwards. Looking over his shoulder, the large nation saw America. The nails on the bat were dripping red onto the pavement. His eyes glowed red. Russia looked past him and saw Mongolia lying on the ground, not moving.

"Yield." Russia blocked the bat and quickly dodged the flying knife that rocketed towards him.

"No."

America grinned, weaving around as Russia swung. His eyes widened and the large nation didn't have time to dodge the slash of a glinting butcher's knife to his face. Russia fell onto the pavement, the three nations surrounding him.

"Die aru." Russia looked up. He saw the glowing red eyes of China before Italy raised one of his knives. Then, darkness overcame him.

* * *

The three stood silently in the rain and watched as the large nation finally fell.

To kill a nation, one must kill all of its people. If one were to attack a nation and stab them in a place that would be fatal for a human, then the nation would fall unconscious for an hour or so depending on the injury. These three would wake up in time, with their wounds fully healed.

* * *

The sound of ringing rose over the pouring rain and the three found themselves looking at Russia. Alfred bent down and reached into the Russian's pocket, pulling out the nation's cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Why, England! It's so nice to hear from you," Alfred replied blankly.

"A-America?! Why do you have Russia's cell phone?!"

"He's unable to answer," the American said, "Consider yourself warned."

"Warned?! What do you-?!"

Alfred ended the call and turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here."

Nodding, Feliciano and Yao followed their American friend away from the bloody scene.


	10. It Begins

It was a thundering day, rain pouring loudly against the window outside. Nations were gathered in the well-lit room, sitting in a tense silence. The three nations that went after China were also present, the places where their wounds bandaged tightly. Germany glanced sadly around the room.

"An attack has occurred on three of our fellow nations," he said, "An attack that has been carried out by another three of ours; America, China…. And Italy.

"These three have sent their troops onto the rest of the world, starting with England, followed by Austria, Hungary, and France, and finally with Japan, Mongolia, and Russia. It's not over yet though.

"Thailand has also been attacked," the mentioned nation nodded, "as well as Spain and India."

"What are we going to do," France asked. It wasn't too noticeable, but every one of them could see the purple bags that hung under his eyes. His people were suffering from Italy's raids. Germany shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure…." England stood.

"We might have no choice," he said solemnly, "But going to war would be the best option."

Immediately, talking began amongst them.

"I hate to say it," Vietnam said before Germany could protest, "But England might be right."

All around the room, there were nods of confirmation and agreement. Switzerland shook his head.

"You European nations….," he sighed, "I will remain neutral."

"I'm not sure if that will work this time around," Mongolia said quietly. He was still sore from the beating America gave him, the bruises still showing all over his body.

"One of us has to try," Switzerland replied, "Besides, I don't want Liechtenstein fighting." At this, many had to agree. The passive nation was not a fighter. If she were to be involved, then that would show the enemy that they could attack there. Switzerland could not protect both of them.

"What are their strengths," Estonia asked.

"The Italians have the numbers," Russia said, "They're quick and agile. The Chinese have the supplies. They are rather good at hiding and can get around fast to send messages and the necessary war items. And the Americans…."

"They have the weapons," England inferred. Russia nodded.

"We like, need a name," Hong Kong interjected. Poland nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I want to, you know, paint it hot pink! Or maybe magenta!" Before the nation could continue, England turned to the troubled Germany.

"You don't have to fight," he said, "But it would be very useful if you do. We need Germany's help."

Prussia shared a glance with his brother.

"What do you want to do West," he asked. Germany thought to himself.

"I'll fight," he then said. England nodded and turned to Japan.

"What about you Japan?" The nation jumped out of his thoughts. He looked down when he saw everyone staring at him.

"….. I will fight."

"Japan-" The nation gave Taiwan a sad smile. He had told his siblings about what China had said to him. Only they knew how much it had affected him.

"It's okay," he said, "The world needs all the help it can get."

"Then the United Nations stand together," Russia said. France raised an eyebrow.

"United Nations? Oui," the French man gave a thoughtful nod, "It has a nice ring to it."

"And it makes sense too," England agreed.

Japan watched as the world began discussing battle plans. He took a glance at Prussia, who's disbelieving expression disappeared and was replaced by worry. The Japanese nation closed his eyes.

World War 3 had begun.

* * *

**You must all hate me right now, cutting it off here. But guess what!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**Yes, I'm not kidding. To all my readers still here, I'd like to thank you all for adding this story to your favourite's list as well as following. Ironically enough, the people who have taken a look at this story the most are, in order, Americans, Italians, and Chinese. I shit you not! Thank you all again and see you next time! **


	11. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! The prologue for SpReAD is uploaded now. It's gonna be much like LosT's prologue, so don't expect too much. I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as I can. My computer's being a bit of a bitch right now, so I really hope it'll be up soon. Okay, see you! **


End file.
